vandallinfandomcom-20200213-history
Vandallin Wikia
Origins Originally the small mining town of Phandalin, Vandallin was founded by a trio of brave adventurers who freed the citizens here from the corruption of a group of thugs known as the Redbrand Gang. Shortly after this, a town council was formed to help the town find a new direction in the absence of the Redbrands, the only three names put forward by the townsfolk were that of the trio who liberated them, Aaliyah Chireal, Aerowyn El'Hestienne and Vaelyn Al'Daragon. Over the next few years, the three adventurers and later the town's Castellan, Escobert the Red, led Vandallin's rise to power, becoming a political and economic force across the continent. Their leadership, while sound and for the good, did not go unchallenged. Several political factions would attempt to take advantage of the inexperienced leaders over the years, not the least of which was a full scale invasion by the Cult of the Dragon that would go on to be known as the Sack of Vandallin. The Sack of Vandallin was led by Cult General Langdedrosa Cyanwrath, the force of cultists, drakes and a full-grown Blue Dragon met with Aaliyah, Aerowyn, Escobert and Vaelyn head on. The heroes proved too much for the invading force, saving the small town from certain destruction. Though the invasion was successfully turned away, it would prove to be Vaelyn Al'Daragon's final battle when he was gravely wounded in a stand-off with Cyanwrath. Aaliyah, Aerowyn and Escobert would carry on as leaders in Vandallin. Continuing to serve as Councilors guiding Vandallin through the political landscape to become a bustling city of miners, blacksmiths, farmers, merchants and other small-folk seeking safe-haven from the corruption and perils of the Forgotten Realms. People Follow the links below to learn all there is to know of Vandallin; *Player Characters (PCs) *Non-Player Characters (NPCs) Gundren, the Wagon and Cragmaw Cave The party of three formed in Neverwinter when they were hired for a simple task of escorting a wagon of mining supplies from Neverwinter, down the high road and east along the Triboar Trail to the wild newly founded town going by the name Phandalin. Raiders, bandits, orcs are just a few of the resident monsters one is like to find along their way down the Triboar Trail, but this particular caravan was doomed to a worse fate long before it had ever left Neverwinter. Early in their travels the PCs found the bodies of their two compatriot's horses. Gundren Rockseeker, the man who had hired the PCs to escorts his supply wagons, had travelled ahead with Sundil Hallwinter a day before. The dead horses were actually a setup for a goblin ambush. In the end the PCs were able to overcome the ambush and followed the goblin trail North to the entrance to Cragmaw Cave. Cragmaw Cave offered little resistance to these newly banded warriors, sweeping through with halt for no more than a brief conversation with the goblin's prisoner, Sundil Hallwinter. The PCs emerged with an understanding of what Gundren was after in Phandaulin, he and his brothers has found the Wave Echo Cave - a lost relic of a forgotten time of ancient magical lore. The Sack of Vandallin Returning home from the Wave Echo Cav, the party returned to find their town under siege. PCs rushed into the fray without delay, finding battle quickly in the rescue of Mirna Stonehill and her family from the roving cultist and kobolds. Battling through hordes of Acolytes, guards and Dragon Cultists the PCs were able to rescue the family and escort them to the opened gates of the Keep. The PCs were also able to pick up an ally along the way in Dwarven Fighter and future Vandallin Castellan, Escobert The Red. Arriving at the Keep was no sanctuary, after a short rest PCs were called upon by Governor Knighthill for a rescue mission. A group of Vandallians had attempted to seek cover at the Temple of Luck, but were forced to barricade themselves inside when attackers began closing in on all sides. The PCs acted immediately taking an old sewer tunnel out of the Keep coming up behind the Temple, wiping out the rear guard and sneaking the frightened townsfolk back to the Keep through the hidden sewer tunnel. PCs returned to the Keep safely only to find it under siege as well, a group of Cutlists and Acolytes had found a way past the defenses with a large Guard Drake in tow. PCs joined the ranks of the City's militia only to watch them slaughtered by the Blue Dragon Lennithon. The Dragon Sorcerer Aerowyn was able to magically shrink the dragon severely restricting the Dragon's sweeping breath attacks. Using the City Defense Ballistas the PCs were able to convince Lennithon that Vandallin would be no easy target. Just as the smoke began to clear and the skies began to brighten, a figure appeared at the foot of the Castle gates, Langdedrosa Cyanwrath. He demanded Vandallin's Champion to face him. "Send one to be humiliated for all to see and I'll take my friends and I'll leave." It was Vaelyn who answered the challenge, lunging from the battlements to take the first attack against the man below. With the support of his allies, Vaelyn fought bravely against Cyanwrath but in the end fell to a lethal counter that would prove too much for Vaelyn. In a show of contempt for his fallen victim, Cyanwrath lifted broken form of Al'Daragon above his head and smashed his limp form over his knee before signaling his force to follow him as he faded into the now rising sun. This battle would effectively end Vaelyn's adventuring career. Broken from the waist down, Vaelyn retired from adventuring for good, even giving his prized battleaxe "Hew," to his friends' new ally Escorbert in exchange for the promise that he would help Aaliyah and Aerowyn on their difficult road ahead. It is yet to be seen to what extent Vaelyn will recover, or what path he will take in the future, but he can rest assured his sacrifice will not soon be forgotten. Vaelyn's Letter It has been several years since Vaelyn was injured in the Sack of Vandallin. After spending time recovering the extent that he will ever recover, Vaelyn left Vandallin in search of a purpose. Feeling as though he has been a burden to his friends, he began a search for a place where he can feel useful and productive despite his severe disability. He travels with the use of a wheel cart, designed for him by his new found friend Belwar, a Deep Gnome with an unusual soft spot for the Drow Elf. Valeyn and Belwar have been travelling together for several months now and on occasion the PCs receive word from Vaelyn usually containing tales of new places, new people and new adventures. His most recent letter though, tells a different tale... Hello my Friends, Magga Cammera("By the Stones" in Sverfneblin) I hope this letter finds you well. I have been travelling in the west near Maldabar still searching for my place but have yet to find one that will accommodate my condition. There is little this world ever wanted of a Drow Rogue and it seems there is even less it wants of a broken one. I will carry on though, all is not bad. My Friend Belwar and I have been having great fun on our adventurers and continue to meet some very interesting sorts along the way. But I'm afraid this is not the reason I write you today. I fear for our fair City. There is danger nearby in the mountains of Ice Spear and in the dragon that resides there. I have confirmed rumours that the nearby City of Conyberry has been frozen to the ground it once stood on. Men who I have come to trust speak of destruction that can only be the work of Krikk, the White Dragon of the Icespears. Her longstanding General, an unmistakable being, an awakened Polar Bear by the name Maximus Icewall, has been spotted on several occassions along the Triboar Trail with little excuse as to why. Accounts of the attack on Conyberry report Ice Dragon Forms, full size dragons made entirely of ice and capable of great destruction, raining down from the mountains by the dozen. To my knowledge Krikk has always been unwilling to extend herself beyond the villages of her mountain range and is usually described as reasonable, passive and even non-violent. That she would dare attack a civilized city seemingly unprovoked is difficult to understand. I will do what I can to learn more of what is truly behind this but I fear that if Conyberry was in such grave danger then Vandallin would be as well. My hope is that I am mistaken in this. That Conyberry has instigated this attack in some way or that there is some other yet unknown explanation, but my instincts are telling me to be wary. Please be safe my friends, Vandallin relies on you, as do I. Vaelyn Player Resources Links to Spells, Weapons and other useful resources. *Weapons *Armour/Sheilds *Druid Spells *Sorcerer Spells *Maneuvers *Dieties *Feats *Other Gear Category:Browse Category:Vaelyn's Letter